those_nights_at_rachels_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Cameras
Cameras are the onscreen images of the D'n'R building as seen on the monitor. The animatronics can be tracked on them. Notably, the bathrooms have a camera, although it is always offline. The default camera is always the stage. It is important to note that the animatronics' closeness does not reveal how likely they are to appear at the doorways as they move randomly - they may go straight from the stage to the doors, or wait a very long time and move back while close by. The cameras also do not play sounds, as most noises can be heard clearly from the office and fainter from the back-room. Cameras Stage - Shows the four animatronics on-stage as they leave, in front of their instruments in playing positions. Animatronics do not return here. Pete and Bane will still show their endoskeleton eyes despite appearing as if they had just finished performing, while in this cameras only Rachel and Doug will have their costume eyes. Dining Hall - Shows the stage and arcade room 1 as well as the dining hall; all four animatronics can be seen on-stage from here and Rachel and Doug can be seen in the dining hall and faintly in the arcade as well. The dining hall has many tables and is very decorated. When Rachel appears closer in the hall, she is shadowed and hard to spot. Doug also blends in somewhat with his environment. Arcade Room 1 - A small, dark room with several arcade machines, offline at night. Rachel can be easily spotted here while Doug is always seen hidden all the way on the left, after letting the camera pan for several seconds. West Hall - A long, somewhat dark hallway where Doug and Rachel pass through. Rachel, as in the dining hall, is shadowed and harder to see than Doug, regardless of how close she is. Doug will often have his mouth wide open in this camera. Bathrooms - An offline camera, supposedly disabled due to legal reasons. Phone Guy discreetly mentions it on Night 1. None of the animatronics go here; it is supposedly locked. This may possibly be where Shadow Rachel begins on any night. Parts and Service - A small room with spare Pete and Bane heads as well as many boxes. It is dimly lit and dusty. Pete and Bane can appear here, sometimes with Pete obscuring (Bane in) the camera by pressing his face close. When this happens, the player must constantly check the right door for Bane should he move suddenly. East Hall- A long, well-lit hallway where Pete and Bane can be seen. They may appear all the way on the left, or towards the middle or right. Ray also can be seen running through here on his way to the office, and if seen, the player can safely assume he is coming from the right door and close that one. The entrance to Raccoon's Hut is visible from here. Raccoon's Hut - A small camera with nearly no panning showing the Raccoon's Hut area. Ray can be seen peeking out here in stages if this room is not frequently monitored. He will then vanish and can be heard running (and seen in other cameras). If the player does not check this cam, the East Hall, or Arcade Room 2, Ray may choose either door to attack, and the player will have to guess based on whether he stops running after closing the right door closest to him. Arcade Room 2 - A dark room with many out-of-service arcades along the area, wires showing. Pete and Bane can be seen here, clearly visible. Ray can also be seen running away from the camera feed, revealing the orientation to be towards the office. If the player sees Ray, they can (and must) close the right door. Category:Game Mechanics